gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Brienne of Tarth
Brienne of Tarth is a recurring character in the second season. She is played by Gwendoline Christie and debuts in "What is Dead May Never Die." Lady Brienne of Tarth is a warrior from the Stormlands, who was made a member of King Renly Baratheon's new Kingsguard shortly before his assassination. She has become the sworn sword of Catelyn Stark and vowed to avenge Renly's death. She is also called Brienne, The Maid of Tarth or, disparagingly, Brienne the Beauty Biography Background Brienne is the sole surviving child of Lord Selwyn Tarth of Evenfall Hall. She grew up on Tarth, an island in the Narrow Sea off the coast of the Stormlands whose people hold fealty to House Baratheon of Storm's End. Brienne is unusually tall and muscular for a woman by Westerosi standards and developed a taste for martial activity as a child. She has grown up to become skilled at arms and dreams of becoming a knight.HBO viewer's guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Baratheon of Storm's End - Brienne entry Brienne's mother died when she was so young that she doesn't remember her."The Ghost of Harrenhal" As the sole heir of House Tarth, she posed a fairly promising marriage prospect for men from other noble Houses, but due to her physicality and personality has never seriously pursued a marriage alliance with another House. Season 2 Brienne of Tarth takes part in a tournament held by King Renly Baratheon. She faces Ser Loras Tyrell in single combat on foot and defeats him. Renly is impressed with Brienne, stating that she is everything her father said she was and more. To reward her victory, Renly offers her anything that is within his power to give. Brienne requests the honor of being allowed to serve as a member of Renly's new Kingsguard, to safeguard his life even at the cost of her own. Renly grants her request, though Loras' pride is slightly injured. Brienne is very defensive of her king, insisting that Catelyn Stark refer to him as "your Grace" and kneel, though Renly waves her off by saying that Lady Stark is their honored guest and doesn't need to grovel. In her new status as a member of Renly's Kingsguard, she follows him throughout his army's camp as he talks with Catelyn Stark. Retiring for the evening, Renly asks Brienne to escort Catelyn to her tent. Brienne asks Catelyn not to refer to her as "Lady Brienne" but simply as "Brienne", because she isn't really a "Lady"."What is Dead May Never Die" Petyr Baelish arrives at Renly’s camp. Brienne escorts Renly to his meeting with Petyr. Renly greets him as his “favorite whoremonger” and sarcastically hopes that he has not been waiting long. Petyr follows Renly into his tent and Renly criticizes his lack of loyalty. Petyr says that he is a practical man and Renly says that he dislikes Petyr and demands to know why he is there. Petyr looks to Brienne and Renly says that her loyalty comes without strings and she can be trusted. Petyr says that Renly still has friends at court who think Eddard Stark was mistaken in not supporting Renly’s claim. Renly says that Petyr is trying to protect himself in the face of his inevitable victory. Petyr offers to open the gates of King’s Landing to Renly."Garden of Bones" Renly meets his older brother Stannis Baratheon on the coast of the Stormlands to parley. Stannis is accompanied by Melisandre, Davos and several guards. Renly brings Catelyn, Brienne and Loras along with his own guards. Stannis believes he supersedes Renly's claim as the older brother. They are unable to reach a compromise and Renly maintains his position that he would be a better ruler than Stannis. Stannis wheels his horse and rides away as Melisandre warns Renly to look to his sins because "The night is dark and full of terrors." Renly asks if his companions can believe that he loved Stannis once as he leads them away. Renly's camp is a hive of activity as his troops prepare for the coming battle with Stannis in darkness. The camp is beset by strong winds. Catelyn meets with Renly in his command tent. Two of his kingsguard are outside while Brienne stands watch inside the tent. Renly has Catelyn swear that her son Robb has no interest in challenging him for the Iron Throne. Renly drinks from a goblet thougtfully and announces that he sees no reason for hostility between them. He offers his terms; Robb can retain the title of King in the North, and control of all lands north of Moat Cailin, but must swear fealty to Renly as Eddard Stark did to Robert Baratheon eighteen years earlier. Catelyn is hesitant and Renly reminds her that Robert and Eddard’s friendship held the Seven Kingdoms together. Catelyn asks what he offers in return for Robb’s loyalty. Renly says that he will destroy Stannis’s army and then Baratheon and Stark will fight their common enemy together as they have done many times in the past."The Ghost of Harrenhal" Renly stands before a mirror and Brienne helps out of his cloak. Catelyn beseeches him to reconsider negotiating with Stannis. Renly reminds Catelyn of his brother’s rigidity and refuses to attempt further debate with him. He asks her to take his terms to Robb and says that he sees them as natural allies and hopes that Robb feels the same. He suggests that acting together they could end the war in a fortnight. An unnatural gust parts the tents opening and black smoke rushes inside. Catelyn and Brienne are stunned while Renly watches transfixed in his mirror. The smoke coalesces into a human shape and stabs Renly through the chest. In the mirror its face resembles Stannis. The smoke dissipates and Renly collapses forward. Brienne wails and catches him as he slides to the ground. The guards rush into the tent with swords in hand. Seeing Brienne kneeling over Renly’s body they assume that she is responsible and threaten her life. Catelyn tries to intervene but they push her aside. Brienne fights both of them off, killing them. She then returns to Renly’s side, overcome by her grief. Catelyn comforts her and implores her to leave, fearing that she will be blamed for Renly’s death and hanged. Brienne refuses to leave Renly’s side until Catelyn tells her that she cannot avenge him if she is dead. Brienne guides Catelyn out of the tent through a concealed exit behind a tapestry. Catelyn and Brienne stop by a river to water their horses. Brienne says that the shadow looked like Stannis. Catelyn is unconvinced, saying that she saw only a shadow in the shape of a man. Catelyn says that they should be one more days ride from Robb’s camp. Brienne asks if Catelyn plans to stay there long. Catelyn replies that she will tell Robb what she has seen and then return to Winterfell and the two younger sons that need her. Brienne confides that she did not know her mother and Catelyn sympathises that her mother died on the birthing bed when she was very young. Brienne remarks that birth is a bloody business and Catelyn says that what follows is harder. Brienne asks if Catelyn will give her leave to pursue Stannis once she is home in Winterfell. Brienne reminds Catelyn of her vow to Renly but Catelyn warns Brienne that Stannis is surrounded by a great army. Brienne asserts that she is as good as any of Stannis’s guards and self recriminates about fleeing with Catelyn. Catelyn reassures Brienne that she cannot be faulted for Renly’s death and that she served him bravely. Brienne regretfully says that she only held Renly once, as he was dying. Catelyn forcefully reminds Brienne that Renly is dead and asserts that she serves no-one by following him into the earth. Catelyn says that Renly’s enemies remain Robb’s enemies. Brienne says that while she does not know Robb she would be willing to serve Catelyn. She says that Catelyn has a womans courage and asks her not to hold her back from Stannis when the time comes. Catelyn promises as asked and Brienne lays her sword on the ground between them. She swears an oath of fealty to Catelyn before the old gods and the new. Catelyn takes Brienne’s hand and reciprocates the oath. Brienne and Catelyn arrive at Robb's camp. Catelyn finds her son flirting with Talisa Maegyr and warns him that he is not free to follow his heart. The reunion is soured by dire news from Winterfell; Theon Greyjoy has betrayed Robb, seized the castle and imprisoned Catelyn's other sons. Robb agrees to let Lord Roose Bolton's bastard relieve Winterfell."The Old Gods and the New" Robb leaves the camp for the Crag. The captive Jaime Lannister escapes but is recaptured. Brienne guards Catelyn during a heated confrontation with Lord Rickard Karstark. Lord Rickard is demanding vengeance because his son Torrhen Karstark was killed by Jaime during his escape attempt. Catelyn convinces him to stand down but Brienne predicts that the situation will escalate as night falls and the men get drunk. She accompanies Catelyn to Jaime's cell. Jaime repeatedly insults Brienne's appearance and tries to provoke Catelyn. Catelyn asks Brienne for her sword, not stating her intention."A Man Without Honor" Image Gallery BrienneAndCatelynMeet.jpg|Catelyn Stark meets Brienne at King Renly's camp BrienneAfterJoust.jpg|Brienne stands triumphant after the joust against Loras Tyrell BrienneJoinsRenlysKingsguard.jpg|Brienne joins King Renly Baratheon's Kingsguard Appearances Behind the scenes For her role as Brienne, Christie extensively trained to get into the right physical condition, as well as cutting off her long hair and reading all of the available novels to study her character's development in detail.SFX Magazine In the books In the Song of Ice and Fire novels, Brienne is considered ugly and ungainly, but is immensely skilled at combat. She is taller and stronger than many men, and her father and his head of household guards have trained her for many years in the arts of combat. Some people consider her a freak, whilst other men hope to marry her to inherit her father's wealthy lands. For her part, Brienne yearns for respect, acceptance and a chance to prove her valor in a worthy cause. According to author George R.R. Martin, Brienne in the books is supposed to be unusually tall and muscular for a woman, but not freakishly so. She is above six feet tall but not near seven feet (i.e. actress Gwendoline Christie matches this at 6 feet 3 inches). She is taller than Jaime Lannister or Renly Baratheon, and significantly more heavyset. Still, she is not quite as tall as either Greatjon Umber or Sandor Clegane. Brienne is the oldest daughter of Lord Selwyn of Tarth. She had two younger sisters but they both died in the cradle. She had an older brother named Galladon, but he drowned when she was eight years old, leaving her as Selwyn's only surviving child. The books don't make specific mention of her mother: in the TV series she says that she never knew her, implying that she died when Brienne was very young. Brienne has a good relationship with her father and describes him as a good man. She notes that (since her mother died) he is in a relationship with a new female romantic interest every year or so. Brienne always presents herself or is announced as "Brienne of Tarth", and never "Brienne Tarth", which would also be correct. The reason for this naming preference is not known. See also * Brienne of Tarth at A Wiki of Ice and Fire (major spoilers from the books). References Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:Season 2 Characters Category:House Tarth Category:House Stark